One night stand
by Gigihee
Summary: Felicity trifft in einem Club einen Fremden und hat die Nacht ihres Lebens... Zusammenfassungen sind nicht mein Ding, sorry. Mir gehört weder Arrow noch einer der Charaktere, ich liebe bloß diese Serie und die tollen Schauspieler. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Morning After

Helles Morgenlicht holte Felicitiy ganz langsam aus dem Reich der Träume in die Realität zurück. Ihr war warm und irgendetwas kitzelte sie ständig an der rechten Schulter. Sie versuchte sich zu strecken um gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, aber die Knochen taten ihr weh und sie fühlte sich alles andere als erholt oder ausgeschlafen. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie, aber die Helligkeit im Zimmer löste einen stechenden Schmerz in ihren Schläfen aus und so kniff sie die Augen wieder fest zusammen. Verdammt, sie sollte die Finger vom Alkohol lassen oder zumindest dann damit aufhören, wenn sie ihre Grenzen erreicht hatte. Auch wenn gestern ein besonderer Tag gewesen war und sie einen Grund zum Feiern gehabt hatte, zu viel Alkohol war einfach nicht gut für sie. Aber immerhin hatte sie es wieder in ihr Hotelzimmer und in ihr Bett geschafft und so richtig übel war ihr eigentlich auch nicht. Leise seufzend versuchte sie sich noch einmal lang zu machen und streifte dabei mit ihrem Arm etwas Warmes und eindeutig Lebendiges. Sofort war sie hellwach und riss die Augen auf. Sie war definitiv NICHT in ihrem Zimmer und das hier war auch nicht ihr Bett. Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur rechten Seite des Bettes und als sie den gutaussehenden Mann neben sich sah, kamen plötzlich die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht wieder hoch: der Club in dem sie nach dem Essen zum Feiern gewesen waren, ihre Freundin Chelsea und deren Freund Eric, der viele Champagner und die noch zahlreicheren Cocktails, Chelsea's überstürzter Aufbruch weil sie sich hatte übergeben müssen und dann…dann war sie plötzlich alleine gewesen. Sie hatte die Flasche Champagner noch leer getrunken und da das Hotel gleich neben dem Club war, hatte sie auch kein Problem darin gesehen noch etwas alleine zu feiern. Und dann war da plötzlich dieser Fremde gewesen. Er hatte sie, als Chelsea und Eric noch da waren, fast die ganze Zeit beobachtet und nachdem ihre Freunde weg waren, hatte er auch ein paar Mal mit ihr getanzt. Aber sie hatten nie ein Wort gewechselt, irgendwie war das alles wie selbstverständlich und kein bisschen komisch gewesen. Er hatte sich zu ihr gesellt, als sie gerade die letzten Tropfen Champagner aus der Flasche geschüttelt hatte. Sie hatte noch nie so blaue Augen gesehen und dieser Blick, fast etwas melancholisch und irgendwie auch sehr sexy und anziehend. Nein, geredet hatten sie kaum als er sie mit auf die Tanzfläche zog und so eng mit ihr tanzte, dass sie nicht wusste wo sie aufhörte und er anfing. Felicity war sicher nicht prüde und hatte auch schon so ihre Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber die Anziehungskraft die von diesem Fremden ausging, wirkte fast animalisch auf sie und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie wenig später mit ihm in einer dunklen Ecke des Clubs wie eine pubertierender Teenager rummachte. Er konnte unglaublich gut küssen und sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr richtig geküsst und außerdem war sie so glücklich und aufgekratzt und der Alkohol machte sie so hemmungslos….

Er bewegte sich. Felicity hielt den Atem an und versuchte ganz vorsichtig ein Stück von ihm wegzurutschen. Egal wie toll dieser Abend und auch die Nacht vielleicht gewesen waren: mit einem Kater und wahrscheinlich von verschmierter Mascara verursachten Panda-Augen wollte sie diesem Traum von Mann jetzt nicht gegenüber treten. Er lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt und schien wieder tief und fest zu schlafen. Felicity atmete ruhig weiter und betrachtete dann sein Gesicht etwas ausgiebiger: lange dichte Wimpern, dieser unwiderstehliche Drei-Tage-Bart und ein völlig entspannter Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Körper wie aus Marmor gemeiselt. Fast hätte sie laut aufgeseufzt als sie seinen Hintern betrachtete. Die Bettdecke war fast ganz heruntergerutscht und offenbarte alles was er zu bieten hatte. Ok, nicht ALLES, da gab es definitiv noch MEHR, aber diesen Anblick würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen. Trotzdem musste sie weg. Denn eigentlich tat sie so etwas nicht, sie hatte es jedenfalls noch NIE getan. Nein, eine Felicity Smoak riss sich eigentlich nie betrunken einen Kerl auf und verbrachte dann die absolut beste Nacht ihres bisherigen Lebens mit ihm. Aber hey, sie wohnte bald wieder in der Großstadt und vielleicht sollte das ein Vorgeschmack auf ihr neues Leben sein!? Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn riss sie sich endlich los und rutschte weiter bis zur Bettkante. Ganz vorsichtig stand sie auf und verharrte. Er hatte wohl einen gesunden Schlaf, denn auch die leichte Bewegung der Matratze schien ihn nicht zu stören. Erst jetzt konnte Felicity sich ihre Umgebung genauer ansehen. Sie waren in einem Zimmer, was eindeutig nicht IHR Hotelzimmer war, aber es schien auch kein normales Hotelzimmer zu sein. Es sah mehr aus wie eine Wohnung oder Suite? Ja, vielleicht wohnte ihr Adonis ebenfalls in ihrem Hotel und hatte sie einfach mit in seine Suite genommen. Sie suchte in der Kleidung die überall im Zimmer verstreut war ihre Sachen zusammen. Ihr Kleid, ihr BH, ihre Schuhe, jede Menge leere Kondomhüllen wie sie errötend feststellte…..aber wo war ihr Slip? Seine Jeans und Boxershorts lagen da, sein Hemd schien sie ihm wohl schon an der Tür vom Körper gerissen zu haben und da lag auch ihre Tasche auf dem Boden neben der Tür. Aber ihren Slip konnte sie einfach nicht finden. Egal, sie musste weg hier. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte oder Angst vor ihm hatte, sie wollte sich einfach nur die Peinlichkeit ersparen. Sie wusste mit so etwas nicht umzugehen und musste sich erst sammeln und alles Revue passieren lassen. Sie streifte sich ihr Kleid über und stopfte den BH in ihre Tasche. Mit den Schuhen in der Hand schlich sie zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Aha, es war eine Suite und es gab noch einen Vorraum. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Schönheit verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich. Auf Zehenspitzen huschte sie zur Eingangstür und stellte auf dem Fluchtplan fest, dass es sich wirklich um ihr Hotel handelte. Na toll, am Ende war er auch einer der Bewerber gewesen und fing vielleicht in drei Monaten in der gleichen Firma wie sie an. „Smoak, hör auf zu denken und verschwinde endlich!" sagte ihre innere Stimme und sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und verschwand endlich nach draußen. Am Lift angekommen hielt sie ihre Zimmerkarte davor und stieg ein als sich die Türen öffneten. Die verspiegelte Rückwand des Aufzugs ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken. Auch wenn ihr Make Up noch einigermaßen intakt war, sah man ihr doch eindeutig an was sie getan hatte. Wie ein „frischgevögeltes Eichhörnchen", würde Chelsea jetzt sagen. Oh Gott, Chelsea! Um 10 Uhr waren sie zum Frühstück verabredet und um 15 Uhr ging ihr Zug zurück nach Hause. Sie kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche: 8.30 Uhr, also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit um sich wieder herzustellen. Das laute „Ping" des Lifts ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie war auf ihrer Etage angekommen und sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich der Lift bewegt hatte. Wacklig und mit nackten Füßen rannte sie über den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer und atmete erst auf als sie die Tür von innen schloss und sich dagegen lehnte.

Das heiße Wasser der Dusche lief über ihren Körper und sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. Felicity hatte wirklich das Gefühl einen Marathon gelaufen zu sein und wenn sie an die vielen leeren Kondomhüllen zurückdachte, stöhnte sie leise auf. Nachdem der Nebel in ihrem Kopf sich langsam verzog, kamen die Erinnerung in ihr hoch: Chelsea und Eric waren schon eine Weile weggewesen und als irgendwann feststand, dass sie den Club zusammen mit dem Unbekannten verlassen würde, hatte er sich von einem Barkeeper Geld wechseln lassen und war kurz auf der Toilette verschwunden. Mit fünf Doppelpacks Kondomen in der Hand war er zurückgekommen und hatte sie ihr grinsend unter die Nase gehalten. Sein Grinsen…sehr jungenhaft und seeeeeehr sexy und auch so etwas an das sie sich wohl immer erinnern würde. Dann hatte er sie einfach an die Hand genommen, nach draußen gezogen und sie immer wieder geküsst. Als ihr kalt war, hatte er sofort seine Jacke aus- und ihr angezogen und sie waren engumschlungen durch einen Seiteneingang ins Hotel gegangen. In seiner Suite war dann alles sehr schnell gegangen: sie hatte ihm das Hemd ausgezogen während er mit seinen Hosen kämpfte. Ihr Kleid war schnell Geschichte und noch in Unterwäsche hatte er sie hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen. Sie hatten sich geküsst und weiter gegenseitig ausgezogen. Er hatte ihr mehrmals gesagt wie wunderschön sie sei und sie hatte gekichert und das Kompliment erwidert. Sie war nicht gut in so was und wusste nicht, wie man sich bei einem One Night Stand verhielt. Gab es da eigentlich Regeln? Immerhin war das eine wildfremde Person und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas einmal tun würde. Eigentlich hatte sie immer erst eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis gebraucht, bevor sie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Ok, an der Uni hatte sie auch schon mal nach zwei oder drei Dates mit einem Kommilitonen Sex gehabt, aber das war mit heute Nacht in keinster Weise zu vergleichen. Es hatte sich nicht schmutzig oder billig angefühlt, es war einfach nur sehr sinnlich und erotisch gewesen. Er hatte sie geküsst, von Kopf bis Fuß, wirklich überall und sie hatte es nicht als peinlich oder unangenehm empfunden. Sein Mund hatte sie liebkost, sie konnte jetzt noch dieses Prickeln auf ihrer Haut fühlen und plötzlich war er ganz nach unten gewandert und hatte sie mit seiner Zunge und sehr geschickten Fingern zum ersten richtigen Orgasmus seit Jahren gebracht. Und selbst als sie dachte, dass jetzt er sein Vergnügen haben wollte, ließ er immer noch nicht von ihr ab und sorgte dafür, dass sie gleich noch einmal zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie konnte sich an sein zufriedenes Grinsen erinnern als er langsam wieder zu ihr hochrutschte und sie dabei auf jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut küsste. Also entweder war er ein Callboy oder er hatte einfach Spaß daran Frauen zu befriedigen. Als sie sich küssten, konnte sie sich selbst auf seinen Lippen schmecken und sie wurde dadurch nur noch mehr erregt. Sie hatte dann versucht die Stellung zu wechseln um nach oben zu kommen, weil sie sich revanchieren wollte, aber er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ihr ein Kondom hingehalten. „Später…." hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert und an ihrem Hals geknabbert. Sie hatte die Hülle aufgerissen, es ihm über seine wirklich imposante Länge gestreift und dann war er auch schon in ihr gewesen. Es war erst etwas unangenehm, weil sie schon länger keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte und ihr letzter Freund auch lange nicht so gut bestückt war, aber er war sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich gewesen. Als er wohl merkte, dass sie sich leicht verkrampfte, änderte er den Winkel und dann war es einfach nur noch gigantisch. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie erneut kam und auch er folgte ihr keine zwei Sekunden später. Danach hatte es kaum Verschnaufpausen gegeben, weil er sie immer wieder aufs Neue überraschte und sie Dinge tat, die sie vorher nur aus Büchern oder Filmen kannte. Es war einfach nur phänomenal gewesen.

Es war also wirklich kein Wunder, dass sich ihr Körper so mitgenommen anfühlte und gleichzeitig doch so gut. Felicity seufzte und schäumte ihre Haare mit Shampoo ein. Verdammt, sie hatte die Nacht ihres Lebens gehabt und wusste weder wer er war, woher er kam und ob er vergeben oder vielleicht sogar verheiratet war. Vielleicht sollte sie nach dem Duschen einfach nochmal nach oben fahren und mit ihm reden!? Wenn er sich komisch verhielt, dann würde sie wissen dass es eine einmalige (ähh, bzw. mehrmalige) Sache gewesen war und wenn nicht, dann konnten sie vielleicht Telefonnummern austauschen oder sich wiedersehen? Ja, das würde sie machen. Sie würde sich jetzt wieder in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand bringen und dann kurz bei ihm vorbeischauen. Sie hatte sowieso nicht viel Zeit, aber sie würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Schnell duschte sie Shampoo und Duschgel vom Körper ab und wickelte sich in eines der großen weichen Hotelhandtücher. Vor dem Spiegel stehend kämmte sie sich ihre langen blonden Haare durch und föhnte sie auf höchster Stufe trocken bis sie in lockeren Wellen auf die Schultern fielen. Ihr MakeUp hielt sie schlicht und betonte nur ihre blauen Augen und nahm etwas Lipgloss für den Mund. Zufrieden sah sie ihr Spiegelbild an und ging dann zu ihrem Koffer um sich ein Outfit zu suchen. Mit engen dunklen Jeans, einem weißen Top und Ankle-Boots kehrte sie ins Bad zurück und zog sich an. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen alle wieder eingepackt hatte und quasi abreisebereit war, sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war 9.40 Uhr, also hatte sie noch Zeit bis Chelsea kam und so schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und die Zimmerkarte und verließ das Zimmer. Am Lift angekommen musste sie einen Moment warten, dann öffneten sich die Türen. Sie hielt ihre Karte vor das Panel und drückte die oberste Taste, aber nichts passierte. Sie versuchte es mehrmals, aber der Knopf für die 40. Etage reagierte einfach nicht.

„M'am, wenn ihre Karte für dieses Stockwerk nicht freigeschaltet ist, dann können Sie leider nicht hochfahren!" sagte ein Zimmermädchen das ebenfalls den Lift betreten hatte.

„Ah, ok. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Generalkarte mit der man bis ganz nach oben kann?" fragte Felicity und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Die oberen beiden Etagen gehören nur indirekt zum Hotel und werden auch nicht von uns betreut. Das sind Eigentumswohnungen und keine Hotelsuiten." erklärte sie bedauernd.

Felicity sah sie verzweifelt an: „Komm ich vielleicht über das Treppenhaus dort hin? Es klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber ich kenne dort oben jemanden und wollte mich nur kurz verabschieden.".

„Das geht leider auch nicht, die Türen sind von außen verschlossen und nur unser Manager oder die Wohnungsbesitzer können diese öffnen. Aber wenn Sie wollen, dann hinterlassen Sie doch unten an der Rezeption eine Nachricht und die Kollegen leiten diese dann weiter." sagte sie entschuldigend und drückte auf die Taste für die Lobby.

Felicitys' gute Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt und als sich die Türen in der Lobby öffneten, zögerte sie kurz bevor sie ausstieg. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie hatte keinen Namen, keine Zimmernummer, sie kannte nur das Stockwerk und wenn sie jetzt eine Nachricht für einen Unbekannten hinterließ, wusste an der Rezeption vermutlich jeder was sie heute Nacht getan hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war 9.50 Uhr und gleich würde Chelsea kommen. Das war es, Chelsea hatte immer gute Ideen und vielleicht wusste sie eine Antwort auf ihr Dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Lissy!" rief ihre Freundin Chelsea fröhlich und kam auf sie zu um sie zu umarmen.

„Hey, Chels. Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte Felicity besorgt nachdem sie ihre Freundin zur Begrüßung gedrückt hatte.

Chelsea seufzte: „Frag nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Eric mich nach Hause und ins Bett gebracht hat. Angeblich hätte ich auch noch eine Stunde lang die Kloschüssel umarmt, aber daran kann ich mich zum Glück auch nicht mehr erinnern. Aber heute morgen geht es mir wundervoll und ich habe Hunger wie ein Bär! Wo gehen wir frühstücken? Hier im Hotel oder nebenan im Coffeeshop?" plapperte sie ohne Luft zu holen drauf los.

Felicity lachte: „Ich denke im Coffeeshop. In Hotels schmeckt der Kaffee meistens nicht und ich brauche heute morgen guten Kaffee. Seeeeeehr viel guten Kaffee!".

Die beiden Freundinnen hakten sich unter und verließen so das Hotel. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und suchten sich in der Ecke des Coffeeshops einen freien Tisch.

„Was hättest du gerne? Das Frühstück geht auf mich!" sagte Chelsea großzügig und war schon aufgestanden bevor ihre Freundin protestieren konnte.

„Hey, ich verdiene bald eine Menge Geld und deshalb sollte das Frühstück auf mich gehen" versuchte sie schwach zu protestieren, aber ihr Anliegen stieß auf taube Ohren.

Fünf Minuten später saßen die Freundinnen vor ihren dampfenden Kaffeetassen und einem opulenten Frühstück und lächelten sich an.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es mit dem Job geklappt hat und du bald wieder nach Starling ziehst!" sagte Chelsea kauend und spülte mit Kaffee nach.

„Ja, ich auch. Ich habe die Stadt wirklich vermisst, wobei ich über die Ostküste auch nicht meckern kann. Meine Zeit am MIT war toll und ich war fast jedes Wochenende in New York und hatte wirklich eine aufregende Zeit dort. Aber hier habe ich zwei Drittel meines Lebens verbracht, meine Familie ist nicht weit weg und die meisten meiner Freunde wohnen noch hier. Es wird Zeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen." sagte Felicity bestimmt.

„Wann willst du nach Wohnungen schauen oder hast du vielleicht schon online geschaut? Du kannst am Anfang auch bei uns wohnen, Eric hat sicher nichts dagegen." bot ihre Freundin ihr an.

„Wenn ich das gestern richtig verstanden habe, dann kann mir die Firma bei der Suche behilflich sein. Aber das werde ich in ein paar Tagen noch abklären. Ich muss jetzt erst zurück nach Boston und meinem Chef schonend beibringen, dass ich ihn in ein paar Wochen verlassen werde." seufzte sie.

„Lissy, auch wenn das schwer fällt und du dort eigentlich zufrieden warst: du hast jetzt deinen Traumjob gefunden! Leiterin der IT-Abteilung einer der größten Firmen an der Westküste und das mit 26 Jahren! Wow! Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich!" strahlte Chelsea sie an.

„Ja, ich auch. Und so gerne ich für Payton Software arbeite, es ist einfach eine völlig andere Liga. Ich habe mir am MIT nicht den Hintern aufgerissen um bis an mein Lebensende Software zu überarbeiten. Es geht mir nicht ums Geld, wobei das wirklich Welten sind und ich mich auch nicht beklagen werde plötzlich so viel mehr zu verdienen," grinste sie: „aber ich möchte mein eigener Boss sein und eigenverantwortlich arbeiten können. Und diese Chance habe ich jetzt bei Queen Consolidated.".

Chelsea klatschte in die Hände: „Das wird so toll, wenn du wieder hier bist. Wir können endlich wieder zusammen ins Kino, in Clubs, auf Konzerte und shoppen! Ich liebe Eric, aber es geht doch nichts über die beste Freundin und Shoppingschwester!".

„Meine Kreditkarte wird glühen!" lachte Felicity: „Aber ich freue mich auch schon sehr und ich hoffe Eric wird mich nicht hassen, wenn wir dann so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden.".

„Quatsch, er mag dich. Und wer weiß, vielleicht läuft dir hier dann auch dein Mr. Right über den Weg. Ich weiß ja nicht was du so alles an der Ostküste getrieben hast, aber die Jungs hier sind eindeutig besser. Ich glaube das liegt an der guten Luft!" lachte sie und biss wieder in ihr Croissant.

Felicity sah plötzlich zwei blaue Augen und einen Traumkörper vor sich und anscheinend hatte sich eine feine Röte über ihr Gesicht ausgebreitet, denn ihre Freundin quietschte begeistert auf: „Mein Gott! Sag nicht du hast schon einen Mr. Right gefunden!? Du bist gerade erst für 36 Stunden in der Stadt!" fragte Chelsea ungläubig und plötzlich dämmerte es ihr: „Felicity Smoak, sag mir bitte nicht du hattest einen ONS! OH MEIN GOTT!".

„Kannst du bitte etwas leiser sein? Das halbe Café hört schon mit!" sagte sie peinlich berührt und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Und? Jetzt sag schon? Gestern im Club? Etwa dieser Typ mit dem du getanzt hast? Ich weiß nicht mehr viel, aber der hatte dich im Visier und er sah auch verdammt gut aus…..soweit mein vernebeltes Hirn das noch registrieren konnte." kicherte sie.

Felicity nickte kaum merklich: „Ja, dieser Typ. Als ihr weg ward wollte ich nur noch unseren Champagner austrinken und auch gehen und dann war er plötzlich da.".

„Wie heißt er, wie alt ist er und kommt er aus Starling?".

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte sie leise und sah ihre Freundin traurig an.

„Hey, der Typ war aber kein Perverser und hat dich zu etwas gezwungen was du nicht wolltest? Sag es mir und wir gehen sofort zur Polizei!" regte Chelsea sich auf, doch ihre Freundin lächelte sie beruhigend an:

„Nein, nein! Alles in Ordnung! Alles was wir getan haben, wollte ich auch. Mir geht es gut, mehr als gut. Wirklich! Abgesehen davon, dass sich mein Körper wohl ein paar Tage erholen muss.".

„Du kleine Schlampe!" grinste Chelsea: „Ihr hattet also richtig wilden und schmutzigen Sex? Wie war er? Ich will ALLES wissen!".

Felicity schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde dir aber nicht alles verraten. Lass dir nur so viel sagen: wenn ich den ganzen Sex den ich bisher hatte auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 einordnen müsste, dann ist es eine glatte 100 gewesen! Jedenfalls die Parts an die ich mich erinnern kann.".

„Nein! Du lügst mich doch an! Du warst betrunken, hattest einen One Night Stand und der war auch noch gut? Irgendwas muss ich früher falsch gemacht haben!" lachte sie auf und wurde dann wieder ernst: „Und heute morgen? Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen und mir Bescheid gesagt? Der Typ wollte doch sicher noch Zeit mit dir verbringen und jetzt sitzen wir beide hier!".

Felicity erklärte ihr was heute morgen gewesen war und erntete dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von ihrer Freundin: „Das ist so typisch für dich. Du bist sehr impulsiv, aber manchmal sollte man die Dinge auch mal locker sehen und auf sich zukommen lassen. Wahrscheinlich rennt er arme Kerl jetzt verzweifelt im Hotel herum und sucht dich. Wieso bist du abgehauen? Wenn es doch so gut war, dann muss man das Glück am Schopf packen und es nicht mehr loslassen!" redete Chelsea auf sie ein.

„Ich weiß. Du kennst mich. Kaum war ich wach und hatte realisiert was passiert war, wollte ich raus aus der Nummer. Es war mir einfach peinlich neben ihm aufzuwachen. Am Ende wäre er vielleicht enttäuscht gewesen und hätte mich kaltschnäuzig rausgeworfen und das wollte ich mir ersparen. Meine Güte, ich hatte noch nie einen ONS mit einem völlig Fremden und sorry, wenn ich die Regeln dafür nicht kenne!" zischte sie Chelsea leise zu und rieb sich dann nachdenklich die Schläfen.

„Sorry, das sollte jetzt nicht so rüberkommen. Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und vielleicht wäre das ein weiterer Teil deines neuen Lebens geworden. Aber egal! Hauptsache du hattest Spaß und kannst dich noch ein paar Tage daran erinnern. Der Knutschfleck an deinem Hals wird sicher noch größer!" grinste Chelsea und holte einen Klappspiegel aus ihrer Tasche den Felicity ihr panisch entriss. Tatsächlich: an ihrem Hals prangte unübersehbar ein Knutschfleck, den sie heute morgen wohl übersehen hatte. Sie zog hastig ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und schlang es sich um den Hals.

„Ich sage dir was wir machen: wir frühstücken jetzt in Ruhe zu Ende, dann gehen wir zurück ins Hotel und du holst deine Sachen. Beim Auschecken werden wir versuchen ob wir nicht doch einen Namen oder so herausfinden können. Und auf jeden Fall hinterlässt du eine Nachricht für Mr. Unbekannt. Vielleicht fragt er nach dir und dann sind die vom Hotel vorbereitet!" beschloss Chelsea.

Felicity sah sie zweifelnd an und strich unbewusst über die markierte Stelle an ihrem Hals. Wie immer hatte sie sich wieder selbst alles vermasselt, aber sie würde aus ihren Fehlern lernen und es beim nächsten Mal besser machen.


End file.
